Diversity Of Love
by Slytherin Prince
Summary: Hi. I don't know what was happening anymore. This is my very first fanfic in FFNET. To my horror and amusement, I find this story plotless and totally disastrous. So bear with me as you read it, or save yourself from the horrors this story might bring.
1. Chapter I: The new students

[Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha Series. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Gets?]  
  
A/N: Okey, I am up to another Fanfiction. I am such a idiot, tommorow is our periodical. And I am here now, making fanfiction. Hehehe! I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!  
  
Diversity Of Love ~Chapter I~  
  
"Okey class, we have here our new students transferred from London. They will be your new classmates . . . Please be nice to them . . . " Mr. ____ said. {I don't want to think for a good surnama, so, suggesttion are always welcome.} He removed his glasses and noticed that Miroku is raising his hands.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Miroku. What's you're question?" Miroku immediately stood and said:  
  
"Is my new classmates are girls? Or boys? Or a boy and a girl? I hope there's a girl . . . because I really want a new friend to talked to . . . " he said with a charming grin planted on his face. And the charming grin immediately vanished when a metal pencil case hit his head. Of course, Miroku knows the person who'd hit him.  
  
"OWWW!!!" Late reaction.  
  
"You deserve that, pervert." said the unknown person.  
  
"Oh, my dear Sango. I didn't do or said anything that will harm our relationship." Miroku said innocently.  
  
"What relationshi --!" Sango didn't finish her statement when the door opened rudely.  
  
A girl with long black hair entered the room. She don't wear the natural uniform, instead, she wore a black skirt 4 inches high above her knee and black tube-top. She immediately stood in the side of the flat-form, saying:  
  
"I am Kikyou Higurashi. Nice to meet you all, specially the guys . . ." she said as she smiled seductively. All of her classmates rolled their eyes except, of course, Miroku.  
  
"Miss Kikyou, you may take your seat. You can take the empty seat behind Miss Sango." the teacher said as he pointed out where Sango is. Kikyou nodded and began to walked, with swinging hips. {is that a walk?} Kikyou was busy winking at all boys, and she didn't notice the squashed banana in the very side of her seat.  
  
Kikyou passed Sango immediately. Kikyou looked back at Sango for a while, then rolled her eyes. Sango glared at her. And then . . .  
  
*Slow Motion*  
  
8:00:01 - Kikyou stepped into the squashed banana.  
  
8:00:02 - She bagan to fall.  
  
8:00:03 - She screamed.  
  
8:00:05 - Kikyou's face was now planted on the floor.  
  
*End of the slow motion*  
  
Everyone laughed. Even Miroku, but he only coughed to hide his smile. Except for the 2 boys who was sitting-pretty and calmly in their seats.  
  
Kikyou stood up angrily because no one help her, only laughed! Ok. this is not her day. Kikyou immediately take her seat and act like nothing had happend.  
  
"That -hahaha!- was -haha!- so cute Kikyou!!!" someone said.  
  
"Yeah!!!" another someone said.  
  
*knock* *knock* *knock*  
  
The laughter stopped and the door slowly opened. Everybody gasped when the girl entered the room.  
  
________________ End!  
  
*jokes*  
  
She was totally a reflection of Kikyou-girl; but she was more beautiful and she dressed well. She wear a pink off-shoulder blouse, blue big-mouth jeans and blue rubber-shoes. She stood gracefull in the corner of the flat-form and said:  
  
"I am Kagome Higurashi. I'm sorry, i'm late . . . And nice to meet you all." She said cheerfuly with matching smile. She bowed formally before looking at her teacher. The teacher understood and pointed an available seat.  
  
"Ummm . . You can seat . . between Mr. Sesshoumaru and Mr. Inu Yasha . . . in front of Mr. Naraku." Kagome look at her teacher hand and follow where he's poining. She sweatdrop. The people who will surrond her was scaryyy..... very scarryyyy... Kagome nodded absently and walked to her new seat.  
  
`  
  
the 2nd bell rang. Everyone readied themselves for their practical tests on Music.  
  
`  
  
When the teacher walked in . . .  
  
...:::silence:::...  
  
"Okey class, we will begin our practical tests. Keep yourself on-guard at all times . . " the female teacher paused and reached for her class-record. She opened her class record and sighed. Everybody gulped.  
  
"Mr. Inu Yasha, you're the lucky one. Come here in front and sing the 'I am a pioneer' from the Tenchi Muyo! Series. Remember, we're choosing the best 2 students here and the lucky ones will join the singing compitition. One Boy and one girl. . . Mr. Inu Yasha? you can begin now. . ." the teacher press the 'play botton and the intro played.  
  
Inu Yasha started to sing . . .  
  
___________________________________ End of Chapter I!  
  
HAHAHA! Kikyou deserves that! So what pairing do you like? huh? Vote for your pairings!!! Anyone? Thank you for reading this Fanfic. . . I'll update as soon as I'll recover from our periodical.  
  
~As always~ ~Anne-twilight* (U~U) 


	2. Chapter II: For the love of Music

[Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Oh. I mean Inu Yasha Series! It only belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue me! I only owned a candy pack. Want some? Anyone?]  
  
A/N: Okey. Another chappy. *gasp* Wow. I really want to hug you all! I really like wonderful reviews! The Reviewers Bulletin is on the last part of the chappy. IloveReviews!   
  
  
total votes!  
Nar/Kag: 1+1+1  
Sess/Kag:1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1  
Inu/Kag:1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+  
Inu/Kik: 1+1+1+1  
Mir/San: 1+  
Hojo/Kag:1+  
Kouga/Kag: 1+  
  
I think I know who will going to win! Kip voting!  
On to the chappy, Stage on!  
  
  
`  
  
Diversity Of Love  
Chapter II  
  
  
Inu Yasha started to sing, he opened his mouth and sang the lyrics:  
  
Did you know that I am a pioneer  
I'm out on a secret mission  
I travel the galaxy and far beyond  
  
Inu Yasha choked when he's singing this. But then, he don't get the right tune. Miss Kai's eardrums are ringing because of Inu Yasha's voice. And Inu Yasha ignored them and proudly sang the song, feeling that he had the most wonderful voice in the world.  
  
"Mr. Inu Yasha, stop singing." Inu Yasha automatically stopped. Why did he always rejected on the Music practicals? He really BELIEVED that he had a good voice, his mother says that is he the BEST IN THE WORLD!   
  
"But Miss Kai-!" Inu Yasha was cutted by Miroku, he's waiting with a good 5 mins. He's the next in the line that means that he's the next to sing! WhoA!.  
  
~SO on~  
  
Miroku, Sango and Naraku are finished with their practical.  
Miroku got 80%, he send a charming grin to Miss Kai to improved his grade.  
Sango got 81%, loudness of the voice.  
Naraku got 85%, sang greatfully but don't smile and had no feelings.  
Inu Yasha got 75%, Miss kai almost lost her hearing sense because of Inu Yasha's loud voice.   
Kikyou? She don't sing.   
  
The others 75% below.  
[I am not that cruel in giving grades! just not that low.]  
~  
  
It's Sesshoumaru's turn to sing. Ms. Kai give him the song 'Cross My Heart' from Ayashi No Ceres Series.   
  
`  
  
Sesshoumaru finished the song and marched to his seat. The others jaw are wide open, most of all, Inu Yasha. And they are allowing the flies or cochroaches to enter their wonderful and big mouth. [yuck!]  
  
Ms. Kai clapped and write something on her Record.  
  
"Mr. Sesshoumaru, you have a great voice. I am giving you 95%." Inu Yasha is whispering something to his seatmate, Miroku, and readied themselves to have a strike when their teacher send them two a murderious glare.  
  
"No protest please. I give him that grade because he deserved it." MK said with no interest.   
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother stupidity. Unfortunately and fortunately, Inu Yasha had seen it and send him a you-really-don't-deserved-it look. The 'look' didn't reach it's destination. The kagome girl blocked it, oh yeah. She's the next who will going to sing. He'll take care that later, the most important now was: to heard the voice of Kagome-girl and recorded it! 'Hahaha! I'm so smart...! Wait... Oh, shit! I forgot the recorder in my locker!' Inu Yasha thought dramatically.   
  
"Ms. Kagome? I will give you the song 'Scarlet' from Ayashi No Ceres. Good luck to you, sweet child." MK pressed the play botton and the intro started to play . . .   
  
[-i want to skip it-]  
  
Kagome finally finished her number. Not metioned that when she sings, she closed her eyes. So, when Kagome opens her eyes, she'd seen the open jaw and wide eyes of her classmates. Except. Sesshoumaru and Naraku.  
  
It was a really good view. Opened jaw and wide eyes? Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, Inu Yasha? Wide eyes? Opened jaw? 0_0 Fortunately for her, she's bring her camera with her so . . .  
  
  
*flash of light/click*  
  
  
'Yes!' she thought cruelly. She'd got the most wonderful remembrance on earth.   
  
Miss Kai is busy in writing several numbers on her record so she didn't see the camera and not been able to compised it. [is my spelling write? I am in a hurry! tell me if i am wrong!]   
  
"Miss Kagome and Mr. Sesshoumaru are tie. Congrates. That's all i could say and you two will practised everyday in our chapel. Have a good day." with that the teacher walked out of the room without a second word. Kagome and Sesshoumaru shared a glance but looked away immediately. Betraying themselves for being caught in the act.  
  
~  
  
End of Chapter II  
  
A/N: Chapter II is longer than Chapter I. Review! I love you all that had reviewed my fic! I was really greatful to have a wonderful reviewers and reviews! Thank you!  
  
  
Reviewers Bulletin:  
  
Laura-chan -- your my very 1st reviewer! thank you!  
  
Me.. --Yeah! She's so kawawa! I had to admit that i didn't study . . . but I passed bio!!! hahaha!!!   
Yeah! Handsome Sesshoumaru and Naraku! I wish I could change Kagome into Anne . . .  
Ahhh!!! the soup opera are effecting me again! whaaaa!! Salamat ha!  
  
Eriol's bear --Hey! I think you really hate logging in! well, we are the same. hate logging in!   
Your right! Sess/kag are rare and Inu/Kag are too common. But that's on the reviewers choice, kip voting!  
  
[no name]--You should be proud of your name! Please put your name! but anyway, thank you for   
reviewing. I really appreciated it!  
  
Kaimi -- Thank you! kip on voting!  
  
ashleekyle --Whoa, i noticed that your not logged in. MMm... hated logging on aren't you? Go Sess/Kag  
Fans!  
  
CX-chan --I think i am going to do that to! thank you too for the vote!  
  
Akai Yuki --I think I'll make it Sess/Kag, Nar/Kag, Hojo/Kag and Inu/Kag. Don't forget Kouga!   
Kikyou got 70!!! HAHHAA!!! She don't know how to sing!!! No particular talent!!!   
thank you!  
  
JJ --Your right! I am going to add Miroku/Sango romance either! thank you1 kip on voting!  
  
tikimoof --Kikyou really does deserved that! Thank you for the review!  
  
Happy little Rin-Chan --Don't worry, I'll put Rin-chan here. She will going to have a crush on Souta. Cousin of Sesshoumaru. Close friend of Kagome. and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Animaniac Girl --Inu gets 75! I really like to be cruel! Mwahahaha!!!! for that ?, Kikyou will not only flirt Inu Yasha. All of the boys will. *__*  
  
LaDy_DaRk_AnGeL --Whoa! Go! Inu/KAg flag!!!!  
  
kitty demon --Thankz. Kip voting. Periodical? All of our Subjects! It's hard to study when Sesshoumaru is on your mind. WHAAA!!!  
  
neko enchantress --Go! Thank you for reviewing this fic! Please kip in touch!  
  
Jodie-chan --Mmmm.... Thank you!!!   
  
trishy --You are definitely right! She's a slut! Your vote countS!  
  
??? --There. I'd continued! thanks!  
  
orenjipanda --What a long vote~ vote more! even if your a anonymous! that vote counts! You thinks that creepy? i agree with you!  
  
missy --Kip on voting. don't worry, that vote counts!  
  
friend_of_fluffy --thanks for voting and suggestion! I'll chose them out!  
  
~  
  
For the long lost souls~ who ever you r. please tell me whats your name. so i can thank you.  
these is the summary:  
Kagome is running thought the wood late at night. . . and she's not up with Inu Yasha . . . but to his brother?  
What affair does she have with him? [Sess/Kag]  
  
~Anne-twilight  
annecutie04@yahoo.com  
chihaichu04@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter III: Bio and Math sucks

[Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha Series. It only belong to Rumiko Takahashi.]  
  
Author's Note: Hello Folks! Sorry for the long update. Heh. Well. Here it comes. The Reviewers Bulletin will be at the last part of this page. I really LoVe Reviews!!! Are you an Idol of Inu Yasha? I have an question, curiosity's killing me. Look for my question at the last part of the fic.  
  
Total votes:  
Other couples are erased.  
  
Sesshoumaru/Kagome- 11+ 1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+ =33  
Inuyasha/Kagome- 8+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+ =28  
Inuyasha/Kikyo- 4+1+1+ =6  
Miroku/Sango- 1+1+1+1+ =4  
  
  
On to the Chappy:  
Stage ON!  
  
~  
  
  
Diversity Of Love  
Chapter III  
  
  
  
  
Kagome growIed. She was really, really hungry. Their teacher begged to extend 10 minutes more. And she think she's not the only one who's hungry. She think all of them are already hungry and ready to kill their teacher. (Idea for the name please.)  
  
  
Their teacher is discussing about the life of a ferns, and how they grow. And it's really boring.   
  
  
  
How could you listen to a teacher with boring subject if you are hungry? (I hate Biology) And most of all, how could you concentrate to a boring subject if you're seatmate's growling to death?   
  
  
  
She stole a look at her seatmate who start growling when our teacher says that she'll extending for about 5 minutes because she's late.   
  
  
  
He had long white hair with silver high-lights. Nothing so special, exept from his hair. She can't see his eyes or face, he's facing different direction. That means she's facing his back, and all she could see is his fluffy hair.   
  
  
  
"Okey, class. You're all dismissed." teacher said, sadly. As if she want to extend more 10 minutes and discussed other lessons, but Kagome think she sees their annoying expressions so she back-up.   
  
  
  
Almost all of the students in their room compete for who's gonna make it to the door first, and in the line on Canteen/Cafeteria. (Whatever)  
  
  
  
Kagome stayed a little longer to their classroom to get her notebook in Mathematics, to review for their incoming test. The boys almost killed the teacher yesterday for announcing that they will have a test today.   
  
  
  
Kagome sighed, such a weird school. She thought she'll have a good time hear. But no, this school gives her an headache. Everyday, the naugthy guys always have a plan to salvage their teacher and principal, their reason? They says that the principal gives the teachers a lesson to torture their students. Weird.  
  
  
  
She sighed again. Not noticing that she's not the only one left in the classroom. There are 4 more left.   
  
  
  
She look at each others face for recognition. . .  
  
  
  
She recognized Miroku and Sango immediately.   
  
  
  
  
The two are the students who causes sooo much noise. Sango always slapping Miroku. Kagome don't know why. Then, the other two are known Sesshoumaru and Naraku. And she noticed their cold face and, they are too studying for our test in Math.   
  
  
  
Then she felt someone's touching her . . .  
  
  
  
*slap*  
  
  
  
*whack*  
  
  
  
Miroku fall with swirled eyes to the cold floor. Sango's face red in anger and frustration, ready to kill.   
  
  
  
Sango noticed Kagome.   
  
  
  
Sango smiled sweetingly at her and introduced herself, Miroku remained on the floor.   
  
  
  
Sango invite her to go to the school canteen.   
  
  
  
She accepted it and leave the poor-perverted crumpled Miroku on the floor.  
  
  
~  
  
  
"So, You're from Canada and transferred here?" Sango asked her with curiosity. She nodded. In a small time of chattering, they immediately get close to each other.   
  
  
  
A flash of black to her right caught her attention. She turned her head in that direction, seeking it out.   
  
  
  
And she found Kikyo, clinging into guy's arm.   
  
  
  
She look at her face and see how she smiled seductively to the guy. The guy was awfully ugly.  
  
  
  
  
She don't know that her sister is that low, very low. Someone says that she's more beautiful that her but if you look at her and Kikyo's composture, you'll see the diffenrence. For sure.   
  
  
  
She returned her attention to Sango who happily eating her meal. Then,  
  
  
  
The bell rang.   
  
  
  
She heard Sango curse, curse the bell which make her ears ringing and for the teacher, who make their lunch in short time.   
  
  
They run to their classroom for their attendance sake. They don't want to be late. The teacher in the hateful subject /math/ are so strict that all of the naugthy boys act like living-stone in her time. She'll think of that later, the most important now is that she have studied and she'll surely pass the test.   
  
  
  
  
~End Of Chapter III  
  
Author's Note: I wish I have fighting spirit like Kagome have. Okey Review!!! I had a hard time counting your votes but kip voting until I decided what's the really true pairing for this. The real pairing are truly unknown by this time.  
  
  
Reviewer's Bulletin:  
  
jammincat9 - There, I updated. Thnx for reviewing. Thx for voting too.   
  
violettegal345 - thank you. With all my heart. *****_______*****;;;  
  
Laura-chan - Yeah, your my first reviewer. I see that the others hate and not voting the other pairing so I'd better erased it.  
  
Goobli - Thx for voting for the pairings and reviewing. Please kip in touch.  
  
SimplyTurquoise - Nothing more to say. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
jodie, Reggie, mizuko, cherry, ???, kisses, Yusura, freak, moro, Heather, Thesmartazngirl, empress25987 - thank you!!! for voting the inu/Kag pairing, kip voting!!!.  
  
Missy, Lisa, mj, ME, Obsession, Kitty, Jade, Sejin, Suki, Valvah, Kaimi, Empress Satori, psychicneko, shikome kido mi, DarkDemonSoulLost, green smurf, Bonnie - Thank you for voting Sess/Kag pairing, kip voting!!!   
  
  
  
Author's Note: Whahaha!!!! Okey. I am finish with my job. Sorry for the short chappy.   
Many are complaining. Why are your chappy's are awfully short?   
One Answer: IHATETYPING!!!   
  
This is the question: Are you throwing yourself to the ground when you heard the word *sit?*   
This is only a question, no offense. *__*  
  
Review!!!!! 


	4. Chapter IV: Damn Clock

Author's Note: Hi, guys. As you can all see. I'm back!!! Whahahah!!!! I have many plans but our computer got stuck. Please don't kill me, OKeys?  
  
`  
Diversity Of Love  
  
By: Anne-twilight  
  
February 2003  
It was really a great day. The birds singing and with the cooperation of the trees. And with the clouds that covers the sun. Who could be the person in this world that would dare to destroy its day? Today is a great day for courting . . . and yes, dating too . . .  
  
`  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
Kagome snatch a pillow and cover it in her ears. Damn that clock, she thought sleepily. It was already 6:00 in the morning and her school time shed starts on 7:00 in the morning. But our poor insomnia-girl didn't able to see the time in her clock; she's too sleepy to think that . . .  
  
The clock rings five more time before Kagome throw a pillow towards the clock. The poor clock fall into her wooden floor with a loud thud that makes the clock broken.  
  
`  
  
Kagome's mother almost have an heart attack when she had heard the thud, which makes her worry when she'd found out that the sound belongs to her daughter's room.  
  
With the maximum of 5 seconds, Mrs. Higurashi was in the stairs towards Kagome's Room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had attacked by dark thoughts. Like Kagome had seen a rat and she had fainted because of heart attack and many more. When Mrs. Higurashi reached her daughters doorknob, she immediately opened the door only to found a happy-sleeping Kagome, a pillow and a broken clock on the floor.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi felt shameful for her sudden actions. And then, something entered in her mind. Why does Kagome in her bed? Mrs. Higurashi thought. Her beautiful eyes widen a bit, remembering that Kagome studied the whole night for the test in Social Studies (including History). She immediately pulled the covers and a pillow from Kagome and unconsciously throws it somewhere, and shook her dear daughter mercilessly.  
  
"Mmm . . . Ma . . 5 minutes more . . ." Kagome begged, 70% sleepy and 30% awake. Searching her covers blindly to cover her eyes for the sunshine. (Her mom already opened her window.)  
  
"Okay, Kagome, stop playin'. It was already 6:45, you're late for your test!" Her mother continued to shook her.  
  
"Ma . . . It was only 7:45, to early. Gimme 5 more minu--- Wait!" Kagome's eyes snapped open and sit up immediately, looking at her mother as if accusing her for not waking her up. She slipped out of the bed and go to the bathroom. And because of her clumsiness, she is now unable to put some conditioner in her hair just a simple shampoo.  
  
Within 10 minutes, she was out of the bathroom and jumped in her uniform. With an amazing speed, she was already in the kitchen, shoving some toasted bread in her mouth while putting her socks and shoes. She combed her hair and drinks her hot chocolate. She said bye to her mom and gramps with matching goodbye-kiss-see-ya-later style. And run for her life towards her school. (Kikyo is already in the school. What a responsible girl.)  
  
`  
  
Come on, you'd going to make it. Come on! Kagome thought while running towards her classroom.  
  
She touched the doorknob with throbbing heart and opened it. Just to find out . . .  
  
`  
  
Author's Note: So? What does it looked? Do I improve? Yes? No? I think so. Oh life. By the way.  
  
Thank you for those who reviewed my fanfictions in the past, OK?  
  
Don't kill me because of the cliffhanger okeys???  
  
Chao.  
  
~Anne-twilight*  
  
[Kagsess - Yahoo! Groups] 


	5. Chapter V: Love your teacher

Diversity of Love 

Author's Note: Hi, peeps. It's been , umm, 1 week since I updated this fic. And I was so happy when I found out that I have many reviews within that day. Thank you, very, very much! I love you all, my readers! I would love to know if you love me too. Jokes. 

And I would like to say sorry about the wrong update thingy. Sorry for not fixing it up in a long time. I just want you guys to be so extrimely, well, happy? that's not the term. Umm, I think the excited is the right term. And again, I'm sorry. 

Enough of me, here it is.

~*~

Chapter V: Love your teachers

March 2003

When she turned the doorknob and enter the door . . .

~*~

Kagome blushed and looked at the floor. She was so ashamed! All of the eyes are on her, especially the blazing eyes of their angry teacher. 

"Higurashi! You're already late, and this is you're second day of the class. What a bad manners. But I'm forgiving you this time because your bad classmates stopped their nonesense complaining about you. Asking me where are you, if you're absent, etc. They are so noisy, making me walk out." the teacher said, slight angry.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I just, kinda . . . " Kagome trailed off, blushing. 

"Kinda what? Everybody wants the answer here." Somebody says from the back. Then, she heard a chuckle, which made her blush more. 

"I wake up late because of sleeping late." Kagome said. When her teacher is going to ask her why she sleep late, she immediately added . . . "I reviewed our incoming test, Miss."

"Okey, since you sid the truth. You're forgiven." the teacher smiled at her, Kagome frowned and went to her seat. This teacher is very moody. Kagome thought as she sat, hearing another chuckle, she followed the sound and found Inu Yasha smirking at her. She glared daggers at him, Inu Yasha glared back at her. And the compitition of glaring are on. They didn't even notice that their classmates are getting their papers and starting their tast as their teacher announced not until . . .

"Okey, don't look at each other like that. I think you two should continue that later. Get paper and start the test." said their teacher amusingly. Even their other classmate are amused too, and others are not. 

~*~

To Be Continued . . . 

~*~

Ending Notes: So? Here it is, I updated. So please do your part. I know, it is a nonesense chapter, but I like for those to know that, this is not an Sess/Kag. Not Inu/Kag. And not other. I'll wait until the 7th chapter and we will know what the result is.

Until then,

Chao.

*anne*


	6. Chapter VI: What a nonesense

**"Don't judge the book without the cover."**

Diversity Of Love 

_By: Anne-twilight_

March 2003 

The test over. For the others, it's so hard. But for others who studied and has a large memory said it was too light. Well, what now?

`

"So . . . Kam, what did you got to our test?" ask Sango. 

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "That test is so damn hard. It's melting all my knowledge out of my brain!" Kagome said, but then she is one of the students who got perfect in their test. So bad that there teacher don't want the failure students to shout their failed scores so instead she collected all the papers.

"I said what." Sango demanded while drinking her Iced-tea. She want to know if Kagome was really intelligent and smart, like the records are saying.

"65. All in all. You?" When Kagome said this, Sango choke. She put her drink down and coughed in a moment. 

"**What!??**" Said a very shocked Sango. She didn't expected Kagome to be this intelligent.

"I. Got. Perfect. Got it?" she carefully said every syllable of each word for Sango to understand well. 

Sango nodded. "You're so great Kam!!! I can't believe it!" Sango said, her face with jealousy and shame. 

"Well, you should believe it, ya know." Kagome stood up and grab her shoulder bag, so did Sango. 

"Let's go. It's time for that _damn_Math."   

~*~

_To be continued . . ._

**Ending Notes: **

-Sorry for the short chapter. I had a headache right now, and a stiff neck too. I need to sleep; it's 5:30 in the morning here. I don't want to have eye bugs. Thank God there's no classes. 

~I think I know the pairing.

~I have received a very pissing and headache maker email:

You know, big headed bitch. You should be serious in making your fanfictions. Like Promise, but you change the fucking plot too. And your grammar! fix it, idiot! You should know tht, your too old, lady for you to don't know that. All of your fanfictions are joke!!! Hahaha!!! It's all a joke. So if you don't fix it, I am sorry to say that your falling straight to the ground.And By the way make your fanfictions INU/KAG! Not SESOUMAR KAGOME! Inuyasha and kagome are cute couple!IDIOT!!!!!!!!!

Don't you know that I don't want to be serious in making fanfics? That's because our life is absolutely serious. You can't change that fact by sending me an email, if you want a serious fanfiction, write your own fanfiction with **Inuyasha and Kagome pairing.** I don't care about you, and who do you think you are? Don't give a damn comment about my grammar. I am only a sophomore and an incoming junior in high school, a 13 year-old girl, and for your information, I'm from the country of **Philippines**. Filipino's use _Tagalog_ not _English_, they use English only for visitors and business. And I am only a girl not an old lady, all my fictions are no joke, remember that. 

And I don't even remember your name being one of the popular writers in the fanfiction world. So don't judge people because you have no right. 

{I post it here for those who judge others too, to know what is the trouble they're making.}

With none, 

*****_anne_*****


	7. Chapter VII: Kikyo's Sacrifices

**Author's Note:** *sniff* I was very glad that there was people that is there when I was in a hurt stage . . . -_-;; geez, I didn't think I look so hurt and so much drama in response in my email. . . 

Thankies guys! You're the Best!!!

And since I am a very merciful and very kind author (whose anti in that? *glare*), I have made this chapter longer without many spaces . . . /\_/\;;

I am going to delay the original pairing until chapter 10 or 11 cause I am receiving countless email about Kouga (Geez. -_-;;) and Naraku (huh?!). Yes, dudies. That is true. 

Thank you for those who reviewed! You guys are great! I think I will have a family in here . . . Thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you!!!

So much for me here . . . 

On to the Chappy!

**Diversity Of Love**

April 2003

_Chapter VII: Kikyo's sacrifices _

"Oh, Sango. I can't believe that **monster** give us a surprise test!" Kagome said as she angrily combed her hair.  

"Ha! Really? You got 25 over 30. That isn't look failed for me." Sango replied. She and Kagome had a polite conversation while spoiling their free time. Kagome put her brush and turned to her friend. 

"That isn't good enough!" Kagome snatched Sango's brush and brush Sango's hair herself, ignoring Sango's protest.

"Your twin didn't got the same score." Sango looked at Kagome in the bathroom's mirror, eyeing her sharply. "Tell me, Kaggy. Is your sister like that when you were young?"

"The truth is, no. The Kikyo now is not my twin sister anymore. The twin sister I know is responsible, kind and a loving sister. But ever since she broke up with her former boyfriend . . . " Kagome sighed and shook her head. Sango's not that stupid for her not to understand what that shook means. But that doesn't mean she will go and stop questioning either.

"Who's her former boyfriend?" 

"Somebody named Kouga or Kola. I don't remember." Kagome stopped brushing Sango's hair and give back the brush to Sango. "All I know is Kikyo I know died 1 year ago."

"Why did you hate her so much?" 

"Because she speaks to my mom like a stranger. She can even shout or yell. That's why I hate her so much. And--- Ouch! My ears are ringing!" Kagome was so busy telling her story that she forgot that the bell is only in the corner where she is standing. Sango chuckled as Kagome glared at her. Sango grab her back and search for something.

"Aha! There!" Sango tossed the pack of cotton at Kagome who caught it easily. Kagome gave her an odd look.

"You know, Kaggy. For you not to loss your sense of hearing, you should use that cotton. Put some in your ears. Every corner of this school has an annoying bell to remind you that it is that already time-- Oh Shit!" Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulder bag and tossed it to her. Kagome didn't catch it easily but she manages. 

"Gosh! We're late!" Kagome's eyes widen and they run for their lives towards their next subject.

***

"I'm home!" Kagome said and continued humming. She notices that no one answers her and went in the kitchen for some food. When she arrived at her destination, she notices that someone left a letter and sticks it in the first door of their refrigerator. 

_Kagome,_

_Your gramps and me went to the mall to buy some fresh foods and some clothes for you and Kikyo._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kagome opened the refrigerator and get some soda. She take three non-stop gulps and tossed some small chocolates in her mouth. _'At least our ref is always full. Amazing . . .'_ She heard the front door cracking, and the memories of the horror movie that she watched is coming back to her. She shivered. She brought down the can and slowly made it to the exit of the kitchen, but when she turned to the corner, she felt something cold. She can't help but close her eyes screamed to the top of her lungs.

She heard somebody says . . . "How shameful," And Kagome opened her eyes. She sighed when she had seen Kikyo standing, staring at her in the doorway. 

"What are you standing there? Get out. I don't want to see your face now." Kikyo demanded. 

Kagome glared at her. And said, "Kikyo I don't know what happened between you and your ex. But don't pass your anger to us. Go and kill your ex. Don't pass it to us, we don't need your anger here." And to Kagome's surprise, Kikyo glared back. 

"Don't judge me, Kagome. You don't know any single detail about that relationship. So don't judge, I'm just having my revenge." Kikyo said as she looks at Kagome straight in the eye. 

"Revenge? For what?" Kagome could see that Kikyo's eyes are kinda glassy. _'Did I say something?'_

"Someday, Kagome. Someday." And Kikyo leaves a very confused Kagome standing in the kitchen, thinking about what she had just said.

***

When Kikyo arrived at her room, she shut the door and throws her books at her bed with all of her force. She was about to cry when her stupid sister said her ex's memory. But she can't, not in the front of her sister. But now, she can cry. She can and she could. 

Why shouldn't she?

Flashback 

She and Kouga had just celebrated their 1st anniversary. Kikyo was very happy to know that her first love is with her. 

"Koa, I am very happy to be with you. I wish I could be with you like this forever." Kikyo's head was leaning in Kouga's shoulder as he drew her closer. He looked at her with a full of love eyes and leaned to kiss her. She could smell a faint whisky in him, of course. They just did celebrate. 

"I am glad too . . . Kagome." Kikyo's eyes shot open as she look at him. So he just loves her because of Kagome? Because that Kikyo and Kagome is so much alike? Kikyo bit her lower lip to control the tears to spill and slap Kouga with all of her might. 

"Don't call me Kagome, ever!!!" And with that, a sobbing Kikyo runs as fast as she can towards her house. And hide in the safeness of her room.

***

After that incidence, a beautiful and simple Kikyo became a slut. Kagome, her mom, and Gramps can't believe that she had change a lot. The way she dresses. The way she talks. The way she moves. Had all change and all of them are just a idiot clueless relatives about what had happened to their sweet and warm Kikyo.

End of Flashback 

Kikyo angrily wiped her tears with the back of her hands. She doesn't want to remember all the bad and painful memories. That's why she **had** change, to try and escape her past.

That's the **only** way to forget all of it. 

"And that's why, Kagome, you will never understand what I feel." 

***

_To be continued . . .     _

**Ending Notes:** *sniff* so that's why Kikyo became a not so good girl. And don't blame me. Blame my brain; it was the one who was thinking here. 

-This chapter contains 5 pages and 1391 words. And I am so proud of it!

-Hey I am so very happy to know that you guys are very concerned of me. That's why I put some drama in this fic. Could you believe it? A humor fic becomes drama? Hahaha! Twisting of brain here. 

-That was a very long chappy. I think I am going to write long chappy's now. Thanks to Me..'s advice {Bakasyon nga, province namn ako. Hirap hanap ng computer rent, mamatay-matay na ako sa init. *Sigh* unlike in manila, safe in the roof of my house. Buti ka pa, nasa bahay kah! Ako hindi! {Wala pang telepono d2 *sigh*} *sniff* Poor me! -_-;;} 

-Just keep voting. I could make it a Sess/Kag. {I made a Kagsess fic more often.} Or an Inu/Kag, and Nar/Kag. And maybe a Kik/Kua {It's Kouga, just made a nick for him -.-;;} and a Kag/Kua. It depends on you. 

-I will put the reviewers bulletin next chappy. /\_/\!

Your **merciful** and **kind** author,

_**anne**_    


	8. Chapter VIII: Stolen Kiss

Author's Note: **cheers** Yay! I got many reviews! I almost got 240! I am going to make it to 250! [3 pages and 1, 668 words.]

Yeah, right. So much for my exaggeration. And I am very happy that no one is anti on what I call to myself. _ Lazy me!

Is anyone of you reading Card Captor Sakura **[R]** **[PG]** and Fushigi Yuugi fanfics **[PG-13]**??? If someone does . . . Please read and try to criticize my ficcy! 

OK, so much talk of me . . .

On to the chappy!

Diversity Of Love 

April 2003

Chapter VIII: Stolen Kiss 

Kagome waked when she heard a ringing thing beside her. So, slowly, she reached for her alarm clock and sleepily tap its head to stop. She opened her eyes and look at the clock and could see that it was already . . . 5:30. And because she doesn't want to be late again, she stood up and grabs her towel. Straight to the bathroom.

After half an hour, a very awake Kagome stepped-out in the bathroom and headed towards her closet. When she was to go downstairs, she noticed that her window is not yet open. She goes towards it and opened her window. And to her surprise, instead of daylight she sees a very dark sky. She could still see the stars twinkling above her. 

Kagome's eyes widen a bit and look back at her alarm clock to see that it was only 5:10 in the morning. Kagome hit her forehead and shook her head. "Urgh, Way to go, Kagome. And surely, you're going to meet ghost in your school when you arrived." Kagome said sarcastically to herself and grabs her school bag and goes downstairs.

Downstairs, the lights are still off since her mother is still sleeping. Kagome made a face as she goes towards the fridge and opened it to look for something to eat for breakfast. When she found hotdogs, she immediately grabs it and fried it. 

It takes her a moment to eat her hotdog cause she look where her mom hide the bread from the rats. Kagome sighed. "At last. I found this bread." 

When Kagome was finished, she glanced at the wall clock. _'It's only 5:35 in the morning. What are you going to do now, Kaggy? If opened the TV, all of the people here will go to be awake. If I use the computer, I will awake my mom since it was in her room . . .'_ She shook her head and decided that she should go to the school. _'Maybe, when I arrive there it was not that early since I use walking.'_ Kagome thought.

***

Kagome arrive at last. She entered the front gates and headed towards her classroom, only to find it locked. _'Where will I go now?'_ Kagome scan her surroundings and think of somewhere. _'If I went to the library, I will be scared because of ghost. And If I go towards the school canteen, I will only find it closed . . . The Gardens!'_ Kagome thought happily and jog her way down the gardens.

***

She opened the wooden doors that connects her way to the garden and entered. The surroundings made her stop and she ended up gaping at its beauty. "Beautiful." She mounted.

"Gaping is not a very good manners, Ms. Higurashi." Kagome was startled and searched for the owner of the voice. Sesshoumaru. Kagome glared at him and huffed. "I'm so sorry." She said dryly to him, she could see that his face was cold as ever . . . but his eyes shinning with amusement. Kagome marched towards the bench he was sitting and take her seat.

"Why did you go here so early?" Kagome said, trying to start a conversation. Sesshoumaru look at her in a heartbeat and look away again. "You should ask that to yourself. You will know my answer." Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"You mean . . . " Kagome said as Sesshoumaru nodded. Silence and tension filled the air, Kagome was uncomfortably shifting in her seat. "Stop that." Sesshoumaru ordered. Kagome made an annoyed face directly at him, her anger rising. "Well, you high and mighty Sesshoumaru, don't order me like I was an servant of yours!" Kagome half yelled.

"Garden is for you to regain a piece of mind and not for shouting wench like you." Sesshoumaru said as he turns his full attention to her. Kagome's face turned red in anger. "Why you bastard! You are no right t--hmmpp!" Sesshoumaru roughly pushed his lips in her soft ones. Kagome's head is swirling as she start struggling but he hold her still. 

Finally, he broke the kiss. Then, he stood before Kagome could hit him. 'He stole my first kiss! That bustard will pay dearly!' "Why did you do that?!" Kagome said angrily, her cheeks are slight pinkish.

"You won't stop bumbling none senses if I don't do that." With that, he turned his heels and leave. Leaving a half angry and half embarrassed Kagome behind.

Ending Notes: There! I was so proud that at last! There was a slight romance in my story! @.@;; Whatever. Here what I promised:

**Review Responses:**

Reggie - I don't know if I am going to make this an Inu/kag. I am just following the flow of the story! Thx for the Review!

nan - Like I said, I am just following the flow of the story. Thank you for the review!

kawaiikitsune - Are you happy now? I make some romance! **cheers** Thx for the review!

KawaiiAngel - Thank you for the review! Umm . . . at least I make some romance in this chappy. I miss your wink. Hei! why did you not wink in my other story??? I am hurt~! Whaa! 

??? - I think I am going to make this a sesskag since almost all of you want this pairing - including myself!

Soudesuka-Shurikens - Definely. I am so happy that you're not killing your self! Thx 4 the review!!

lilfrozenfire - I want some! Hei, can you give me a cookie Sesshy? Thanks for the review!

lynnie - Great? Even without a romance before? Ohh! Thank ya'! I am jealous that you can still watch Inu Yasha. Me cannot cause I don't know that channel. Can ya' tell me please? Thx!

sesshomaru lover1 - Yea. Ur right! Winnie the pooh? He is always eating that honey, making me drool. Thanks!

Blade Griffin - Thank you for the review!

Obsession - I am agreeing with ya'. They should really kiss our a_ _ cause' Sess/Kag is spreading! And my favorite pairing too!!! ~.  Thank you for the support.

CrissyKitty - Ok, IMPATIENT reader and author, I could feel that you are the one that is agreeing to me! (Naive me, ne?) Is your pen name CrissyKitty??? Thank you for the review!

Inukamisashi - Thank you for the review!

Kip reviewing!

Chao-chao now.

_**anne**_


	9. Chapter IX: Revengeful Kagome

_Last Chapter:_

_"You won't stop bumbling none senses if I don't do that." With that, he turned his heels and leave. Leaving a half angry and half embarrassed Kagome behind._

**Diversity Of Love**

September 2003

Kagome was angry. So everybody stays away from her as far as possible. Her frown was always as deep and her eyes always narrowed. She can't really accept the fact that her most wanted enemy stole her first kiss.

If she can only take the time back, she will sleep again and let the time pass so that the happenings in the garden will not happen. But what done is done and she can't change the fact that her first kiss was no gone.

Kagome sighed and let herself calm down for while. If ever she will have the chance to meet Sesshoumaru again, she swears to herself, she will going to punch him straight at his face. The last thought made Kagome smile.

Someone 'psst'ed at her. She look where the sound some from and found her best friend, Sango. "Tell me what happened." She mounted, since they where in the middle of their last class, Sango tried to be as quiet as possible but she can't really help to ask why she was not in the mood today.

Kagome nodded and focused her attention on her desk again and plan her revenge.

**

"He did it?! I can't believe him!" Sango exclaimed.

"He did it. And I'm going for revenge. Watch out!" Kagome tugged Sango out of the road where the big hole is placed. And as if nothing had happened, she continued to ask.

"So what is your plan?"

"Well," Kagome paused, thinking. Then continued, "my plan is ...not finished yet." Sango shoulder slumped down in disappointment and shook her head. 

"All I could say is good luck, my friend. Sesshoumaru is not just an simple enemy. Remember, he has that stupid fan club and he has his money." Sango warned her and stopped in front of her house.

"Thanks for the advice. Bye, see you tomorrow!" Kagome smiled and continue to walk towards their house by herself. Finishing her plan for revenge.

**

"So what's the big deal in calling me in this hour?" Sango said sleepily on the phone. 

"I formed a plan! It was definitely great!" Kagome exclaimed on the other side on the phone, earning a yawn from Sango. "You know, Kaggy. You should have said that tomorrow. I can't react now because I'm so sleepy. It's eleven o'clock in the night. And you should be sleeping right now."

"Oh, OK. But here is my plan. I'm going to be nice at Sesshoumaru and let him fall in love with me. and when he does and tells me, I'm going to dump him. Isn't that great?" Kagome said happily.

"You must be dreaming. Come on, just get some sleep, and talk to me tomorrow, Ok? OK. Bye!" Sango said and place the receiver back in its place.

Kagome did the same and jump at her bed. She takes a deep breath and smiled. My plan will start tomorrow, with that last thought, she goes to sleep.

**

Sneak Peak:

[not available]

Sneak Peak end.


	10. Chapter X: Love Blooms

**Title:** Diversity of Love

**Author:** Anne-twilight

**Summary:** The twin transferred their school. In their new school, they meet the almost-look-alike brothers. Kikyo falls-in-love with the two. Kagome? She's sitting-pretty in her chair. 

**Genre:** PG-13

`

Chapter 10: _Love blooms_

"Hey, Sango-chan!!!" 

"Hn..?" With a small frown, Sango turns her head when she heard someone called her name. When her eyes set on Kagome, her frown vanished and gave her friend a smile. She suddenly stop to arrange the books in her hands, Kagome took this chance and runs her way to Sango's side.

"Did you finished that Science assignment?" 

"That? It's so hard! I'm going to copy Miroku's. He's a big pervert, yes, but he also had a big intelligent brain. Did you know that he was out salutatorian when were in elementary?" Sango nodded exasperatedly when Kagome gave her a _'No-Jokes'_ look.

"Well, for his kind attitude, it is very hard to accept." Kagome said as she adjusts her watch. It is a good thing to have a larger bag, unlike Sango who had a very small shoulder bag, Kagome wasn't having incredible problems carrying more books with her hands. 

"True." 

"Let's get going. Flag ceremony is going to start within few minutes." The two exchanged knowing looks, and without any much formality, the two runs their way to the quadrangle.

`

_*ring*_

Sesshoumaru's head turned sideways after hearing the loud bell. Even though this school is old, it seems that their technologies are much more advance than any other school. It is a good thing, because if that bell didn't reach his ears he will surely be dramatically late.

_I practically lost the track of time..._

He mentally slaps himself for being preoccupied with his thoughts... That Kagome. Sesshoumaru had been thinking since yesterday that this Kagome chanted some virus into him. 

After their little _confrontation_, he can't think as he normally do. He didn't even know why he was here in the gardens... In the same bench where he had...

He shook his head and grumbled. 

_How pathetic..._

`

The day swept smoothly. Sango successfully copied Miroku's assignment, but of course he had a big favor in return. Miroku had Sango's word and happily gave his science notebook. 

After copying, Miroku asked Sango. 

Then with slow motion, Sango almost drop dead in their classroom. 

Miroku asked her on a... date. And of course, with the help of Sango's good friend, the rumors spread like an epidemic virus. She grinned ear to ear as she watched Sango blushed furiously. 

Kagome then noticed that there is something that she didn't know about her best. She smiled knowingly at Sango. _So, Sango falls for a pervert, eh?_ she thought at that moment. 

Kagome's smile was not going unnoticed by her certain friend and blushed more. And as the day goes on, Kagome keeps on teasing Sango. Sango will get angry while blushing. And the pattern goes. 

Now, she and Sango were walking their way home side-by-side while having they're small chitchatting. 

"So..., You're going to say yes...?" Kagome started again as she try her best not to grin.

Sango's response was a glare, "When are you going to stop, hn?!"

_The truth is... I don't know..._

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Kagome returned her glare jokingly. Sango snorted, focused her eyes on the orange-like sky as she wrap her arms around her head. Kagome immediately shuts her mouth after seeing Sango's actions.

Kagome's eyes soften as she said, "Sango, A friendly advice. Do whatever your heart says. If you didn't, the time will come that the one you love will not even recognize you. And if that time comes, you can't do anything against it. Win or lose, you should let go. Just remember, when you felt that the world turn it's back from you, I always here." After saying her little speech, Kagome looks at Sango in the corner of her eyes. 

Sango still had her arms around her head but she knew Sango had been listening to her, even though she didn't show much.

"Thanks, Kagome-chan." Sango said with a soft smile in her lips. Even though the smile didn't reach her ears, it was one of Sango's true smile.

Kagome smiled back. "Glad to hear that." At this time, Kagome don't have the time for her precious revenge. She'll do it tomorrow. Sango is much more important than Sesshoumaru. 

With that, Kagome started a conversation with a smile.

`

AN: Yes, yes. I didn't have the chance to update this story for... **7** months! See?! **grins** And I'm so preoccupied with my other fics! But that didn't mean that I'm going to abandon this fic... **smiles**

**Review Shout-outs:**

Kagome: LOL. *grins* Sorry for not having the plan started yet.. I'll put it next update... promise! 

Hekiru Kamanachi: **blushes** Thank you!!! You had many wonderful comments! I agree!!! I agree!! :>D

silveraine: Oist... I wish your still on the fic... Thanks for the complement! >3 Nope... I don't play ragnarok... I think it's so big on memory and costs too much money! You need to buy internet card and ragnarok card as the same time. Hehe... XD 

Minna-san, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! Don't forget to Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!

**Next chapter:** Kagome is going to make her first move!!! And to her surprise, she found out that Sesshoumaru was amused by her actions!

Review!!!

Bye!


End file.
